


Dalmatian Street Stories

by RebelMK94, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short Story Compilation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: A series of lighthearted stories for everyone to enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Playtime With Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll announce it here that TIatW is on Hiatus until further notice as I need to figure some things out.

"This way, Dee Dee!" Dizzy yelled as her sister chased after her, both of them looking for whatever mischief they could cause as they passed by an open door and Dee Dee noticed a big black pup.

Dee Dee stopped and noticed he looked a bit more down than usual, her sister noticing and walking up to her. "Let's play with Dante to cheer him up," Dee Dee suggested as she looked at the goth.

"Alright, let's be quiet though," Dizzy whispered as they walked toward their brother and not wanting to startle him.

Dante didn't notice them coming in as he was too busy sulking as he was feeling a bit down about his predictions not coming true again but he was trying not to make a big deal out of it again fearing a repeat of last time.

Dizzy and Dee Dee made their way over, Dizzy climbing on his back and Dee Dee pushing him. "Dante, come play with us. We'll play whatever you want we promise," Dee Dee was saying as her paws pressed against his fur.

Dante nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of Dizzy and Dee and let out a loud yelp before he said "For goodness sake you two don't sneak up on me like that..."

"We just want to play," Dizzy said as she massaged his back, and Dee Dee massaged his side. "Come on, you don't spend much time with us anyway," Dee Dee whined and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright I'll play, just don't scare me like that again" Dante said, feeling his heart rate go back down. He would never admit it but he never could resist puppy eyes from either of these two for long.

"Okay, Dante!" They said in unison as Dizzy began playfully tugging at his ears and Dee Dee was trying to roll him on his back, the two of them playfully wrestling Dante for a bit. Neither one knew exactly what they wanted to do so they just did whatever came to mind.

Dante shrugged and started wrestling them back. Being much bigger than them he could easily win if he actually tried but of course he held back for them and just let them have their fun.

Dee Dee and Dizzy went at for a bit, both play biting Dante though they weren't quite big enough to hurt him they tried and Dee Dee then found the spot where his leg was connecting to his armpit and started tickling him.

Dizzy was quick to do the same both laughing as they played with Dante, knowing their brother was being careful with them.

Dante being a bit ticklish couldn't stop himself from laughing "h- hey now that's not fair" Dante said through his laughter.

The girls kept going and were laughing themselves, wagging their tails as they pinned Dante to the ground. "Quick sis, keep going until he's laughing too hard," Dizzy said with a giggle as she and Dizzy kept going. No one noticed Dolly who'd heard the laughter and was now giggling at the scene.

Dante kept laughing and he couldn't help himself from getting louder and louder "okay! hahaha! f- for real stop! I can't breathe!" He begged as he was getting low on air.

Dizzy and Dee Dee got off him giggling and sitting next to him until he calmed down, still not seeing Dolly.

Dante got up once he caught his breath and was actually smiling as he pulled the two of them into a hug "thanks you two, I needed that more then I realized" he said not noticing Dolly either.

Dizzy and Dee Dee hugged him back and was wagging their tails as they smiled at Dante. "Well, looks like you three are having fun," Dolly said with a giggle having just wanted to check on them.

Dante jumped a bit not expecting Dolly to be there at all "oh Dolly I was just uh..." he stumbled out not sure what to say at all and clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Dante. You're acting like playing with your sisters is a bad thing," Dolly said with a giggle as she walked over to the three of them.

Dante chuckled a bit and said "sorry I just... I don't know I'm not used to doing something like this I guess" Dante said pulling Dizzy and Dee Dee in a bit closer.

"Well, I do remember a younger brother he'd play with his sister all the time, wonder what happened to him?" Dolly said with a slight teased and playfully ribbed Dante.

Dante rolled his eyes at that but couldn't stop smiling and said "haha Dolly, but really though this was nice, and seriously got me out of a funk I was having".

"Anyway, make sure these two get their nap. it's nap time for everyone," Dolly said and caused Dizzy and Dee Dee to let out a collective 'aw'.

"Alright Dolly, I'll go get them to sleep right now, come on you two" Dante said, picking the two of them up to lay them down to take a nap, he wouldn't mind a nap right now either now that he thought about it.

"Alright, and I will let you take a nap but... it's your turn on dishes today, remember?" Dolly said sternly even if it was a bit hypocritical as she turned to leave. Dizzy and Dee Dee cuddled up to Dante without a word, smiling and closing their eyes while Dolly walked away.

Dante groaned a bit as he cuddled Dizzy and Dee Dee back "I remember, I won't forget this time I promise" Dante said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Soon enough Dizzy and Dee Dee began to fall asleep as well, hugging their brother tight as they began to dream.


	2. Thinking it Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri 2 has something on his mind, with Dylan's help he discovers something about himself he hadn't realized before.

Dimitri 2 was laying in the attic thinking to himself, something bothered but he just couldn't figure out what. Every time one of his brothers talked about girls he felt disgusted, but he'd be fine around his sisters and didn't mind them talking about boys around him.

Dylan came into the attic looking for somewhere to be alone and saw D2 and said "D2? what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about some stuff... I can leave if you want..." D2 said as he started to get up, not sure he felt like talking with Dylan.

"No it's fine, I can tell you have a lot on your mind, do you want to talk about it?" Dylan asked, he wasn't as good at the emotional side of pup care like Dolly was but even he could tell something was really bothering D2 here.

"Er... I don't know... I can try at least..." D2 said as he laid back down, Dylan was no Dolly when it came to emotional support but he did try and D2 was at least content with that.

Dylan laid next to him and said "take your time bro, I've got nowhere to be anyways for once".

"Not sure where to start..." D2 said as he scooted close to Dylan and took a deep breath, trying to think of how to word what was on his mind.

"Uh, maybe just start with whatever you think of first and go from there?" Dylan said trying to be a patient as he could be with D2 not used to doing this sort of thing.

"So... I've been thinking about some things lately... Every time one of my brothers starts talking about girls, it makes me uncomfortable... I'll normally make up an excuse to leave... Yet, when my sisters talk about boys it doesn't seem to bother me at all..." D2 managed to explain, feeling like he was missing something here.

"Oh I see," Dylan said quickly realizing what was going on and after a moment of thinking about how to give D2 a bit of a push in the right direction, he continued with "D2 how do you feel about boys? Do they give you any special feelings? maybe butterflies in your stomach?"

"Um... Well... I... I did meet a boy that I thought was really cute recently... I felt different..." D2 said and was blushing, feeling a bit flustered.

Dylan chuckled a bit and said "I think I know what your problem is D2, in fact, it's not a problem at all, D2 I think you're gay" Dylan may not have put that as gently as Dolly might have but he did his best.

"W-What?! Bu-But... Well, I can't tell my brothers that... They'll think I'm weird..." D2 said with a groan, though he admitted he probably should've been able to come to that conclusion on his own.

"Oh I don't know about that D2 but if you don't feel comfortable telling them just yet then you don't have to," Dylan said laughing a bit trying his best to be supportive here.

"Alright, Dylan, and I guess first I want to talk to Dolly about it as well before doing anything. Thank you for talking with me," D2 said and hugged Dylan, smiling a bit as he did appreciate his big brother's help.

Dylan hugged him back and chuckled a bit before he said "you're welcome D2, I'm glad I could help, if you need any advice about that boy though I'm willing to help with that as well".

"I'll keep it in mind," D2 said blushing a bit and getting up to go find Dolly, not sure where she was.

Dylan waved him off before he got on his back to take a nap for a while. Meanwhile, Dolly was in the living room watching T.V. with a few of their other siblings.

D2 walked over and set next to Dolly, knowing she'd probably be able to tell he wanted something. He was going to wait and ask if he could talk with her alone once he built the confidence.

"Hey D2, what's going on bro?" Dolly said, noticing him right away and already knew he wanted to talk with her.

"Oh, I... Uh... Wanted to talk to you in private..." D2 said and was still trying to process it in his head, he felt fine letting Dylan and Dolly know for now so that's what he intended on.

"Alright let's go," Dolly said getting up "keep watching without me, I can always catch up later with it" she continued addressing the siblings she had been watching on T.V. with.

D2 followed along as they walked somewhere they couldn't be heard, he would wait until Dolly asked before saying anything else.

Once they were in a room away from where anyone could overhear them Dolly asked "so what do you want to talk about bro? something wrong?"

"Um... I was just talking with Dylan about something that was bugging me... And I think I might be gay..." D2 said nervously as he tapped his paws together, he knew she would be supportive but he still had a hard time admitting it.

"Aw~ I'm so happy for you D2" Dolly said pulling D2 into a hug "I know that wasn't the easiest thing in the world to admit D2 but I'm so glad you told me, I'll be here to help you with every step of the way, don't forget that bro".

D2 hugged her back and smiled, before saying anything. "Thanks, Dolly... I really probably should've realized it before now..." D2 admitted, thinking back to how he acted around that boy in the park.

Dolly giggled a bit at that and said "maybe but the important thing is that you have now".

"Um... Not sure how to talk to my brothers about this... Or the rest of the family..." D2 said still wondering how everyone else will react.

"That's okay D2, take as much time as you need to get ready to let them know, but I promise they'll be nothing but supportive for you," Dolly said stroking the fur on D2's back "I just so happen to know you aren't the only gay in the family if that makes you feel any better".

"Well, alright then... I probably need to give myself a bit to wrap my head around it," D2 said and just continued hugging Dolly, feeling a lot better than he was earlier.

"Alright D2, take all the time you need," Dolly said as she kept hugging him back and smiled a bit.

"Alright, I think I'll go take a nap... Also, when will we be going to the p-a-r-k? Just so I know," D2 asked, being very careful not to say the word out of habit, though he had a feeling Dolly already knew why he wanted to go again already.

Dolly smiled with a knowing look on her face and said "Alright I'll let you go sleep and we'll probably go tomorrow or sometime in the next week, depends on the weather, it's been raining a lot lately, why? is there a boy you already have your eyes on~" she teased him a bit but was only having a bit of fun with him.

"How'd yo- Well, I might've met someone recently and we seemed to get along. A bit early to say if he's interested though," D2 said as he only talked to this new friend of his a couple of times before. He broke the embrace, getting ready to head to his room.

"Alright D2, keep me posted bro, I want to know all about this guy, see you later," Dolly said getting up to leave.

"I'll tell you more about him later, see you, sis," D2 said and ran off to his room a bit more excited than he thought he'd be as he went to take a nap, sure his brothers weren't there yet.

Dolly smiled as she went about the rest of the day, feeling good about that talk, and was really happy for D2.

D2 got in his bed and laid down, closing his eyes and wagging his tail as he tried to get his body to relax to fall asleep.

Just then D1 came into their room and saw D2 wagging his tail as he tried to get to sleep. "You seem happy bro, meet someone interesting lately~," he said, teasing him a bit.

"N-no... Just in a good mood," D2 said hiding his face he was blushing from what his brother said. He wasn't really ready to tell them yet but knew his brother was in a teasing mood.

D3 wasn't far behind D1, chuckling a bit at D2 and not saying anything yet. He wanted to join in but wasn't sure how he wanted to tease D2 yet.

"Oh really now? that sheepdog that we've seen that you've been talking to would probably beg to differ~," D1 said walking over to D2.

"I... um..." D2 said trying to think of something to say, though he had a feeling they would've noticed how he'd acted around that dog.

"I have a feeling you aren't exactly a ladies' man~" D3 chimed in and knew that would pretty much give it away, though he wouldn't press D2 to say anything and just wanted D2 to admit when he was ready.

"We're here for you bro, you don't have to be scared to be yourself around us," D1 said being serious for a second to help D2 feel a bit better about saying this.

D2 turned to the two of them at that, looking at the two, and could tell D1 meant what he said. Before looking at D3, to see if he said anything.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be ashamed to admit something to us. We'll always have your back, no matter what," D3 said with a smile as he walked over to D2, trying to comfort his brother a bit since he could tell D2 was nervous.

D1 gave D2 his best reassuring smile and waited for him to say what needed to be said.

"Well, I do have a crush on that sheepdog... I never had any interest in girls... Um... I'm gay..." D2 said awkwardly, starting to feel more comfortable admitting it.

"See? Doesn't that feel better, you don't have to hide anything from us," D3 said and stroked D2's fur while smiling, happy that his brother finally told them.

"I'm glad you told us bro, though you took your sweet time with it," D1 said laughing a bit just glad they got D2 to admit it and started stroking his fur as well.

"Well, I only realized it when talking to Dylan earlier..." D2 admitted sheepishly and D3 had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, we had noticed you being more interested in guys for a while now. We didn't say anything as we felt you'd talk to us when you were ready to," D3 told him with a chuckle and patted his back.

D1 tried his best not to laugh as well and said "yeah it was pretty obvious not going to lie, pretty sure some of our sisters know you like guys as well, Triple D definitely know, I talked with them about it the other day just to let you know".

"Was I really that oblivious? To think I only found out as I was wondering why I couldn't stand talking about girls with any of my brothers..." D2 said and chuckled a bit at himself, realizing how many clues there were that he should've figured it out by now.

"Don't worry too much D2, but yeah that among other things was a pretty big clue. Like D1 said, Triple D could tell as they noticed how you'd talk about boys with them," D3 said with a chuckle and hugged D2.

D1 joined the hug and said: "yeah don't worry about it bro, we all love you just the same, but I should point out Triple D are kind of wondering when you'll tell them so maybe take care of that soon".

"Yeah, I should probably do that. I love you guys, but I really do want to take a nap," D2 said and was wagging his tail again as he yawned.

"Alright, I say get some rest and let everyone know when you're ready. I'll be honest most of us were just wondering when you'd admit it," D3 said and broke the hug before walking away to let D2 sleep.

"See you later bro, I hope you have a nice nap," D1 said as he followed D3 to leave D2 to sleep.

"Alright, I will," D2 said and closed his eyes as his brothers left, content with how that had gone.


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D2 finally decides to act on his feelings and comes out to his family

The weather had cleared up and the Dalmatians headed to the park, each one excited and ready to go. One, in particular, was extremely excited even if he tried his best to hide it.

As the Dalmatian family arrived at the park a certain sheepdog was relaxing under a tree near the flowerbed.

Dimitri 2 noticed him and went over, knowing his family didn't mind and he was starting to feel more comfortable with himself anyway even if he hadn't come out to everyone else officially yet.

The sheepdog saw him coming and said "oh hey D2 how have you been?"

"I've been good, Church. Just waiting on the weather to clear up so I could come here, I hate smelling like a wet dog," D2 said and chuckled at himself when he said it, laying down next to Church for now.

"Yeah I can understand that, it's extra bad for me with all this fur, takes forever to dry but I really couldn't see myself without it" Church said as he scooted closer to D2 and laughed a bit as well.

"Hehe, I couldn't see you without it either. It feels really nice right now," D2 said with a smile and noticed Church scoot closer but didn't say anything, though his heart started beating faster and his tail was wagging.

Church noticed D2's tail wagging but chose not to say anything about it and just chuckled a bit "so you feel like doing something? I'm down for anything right about now, though just sitting here and talking some more would also be nice."

"I'm up for anything, any ideas? Though, I wouldn't mind chatting a bit more," D2 said and smiled, thinking of what he wanted to do as well.

"Not sure honestly, I guess we can just talk for a while," Church said, shrugging a bit.

"Alright, so what have you been up to?" D2 asked with a smile as he wanted to get to know Church better, though they'd really hit it off on their first few interactions.

"Just been hanging out around here lately, been coming here more and more the last few weeks," Church said and chuckled a bit to himself "my dad has been trying to look for work for a while now, I think I remember you saying you and your family didn't have a human at one point? we don't either, I just didn't have a good chance to tell you last time".

"Oh cool, yeah this is a really nice spot to relax and think. And not having a human is nice, though sometimes I do feel like I'm missing out," D2 said with a thoughtful smile, as he thought over what Church told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean but I can't deny the advantages to not having one too" Church said and after a minute of internal debate he put one of his paws over D2's shoulder.

D2 slightly blushed a bit at the paw on his shoulder and looked toward Church. "I can't argue with that," D2 said with a smile as his heart raced, tail wagging as he tried to decide if he should go ahead and make a move.

Church let out a sigh of relief because he wasn't sure that was going to go over well. He didn't know what to say at this point so he decided to just enjoy the moment for now.

"Church, I know we haven't known each other for very long but can I ask you something?" D2 said as he felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart race, not wanting chicken out at this point.

"Sure D2 go ahead" Church said, trying not to get his hopes up here but couldn't stop himself from getting his heart rate up and wagging his tail in excitement.

"So, I've been doing some thinking, and I... Uh... I... have a bit of a crush..." D2 said and was starting to stammer a bit as he tried to keep his cool.

"Oh really~ on who might I ask~" Church asked, getting even more excited now and was really hoping this was going where he thought it was.

Without another word and knowing he was barely able to speak, he just pushed face into Church's, giving him a deep kiss and embracing him before he had time to think of what he was doing.

To D2's surprise Church started kissing him back and closed his eyes and pulled D2 into him further.

D2 closed his eyes and just let time pass them by for now, he wasn't expecting to go this far today much less that he'd even manage to do this.

Church let the world melt away for him and after a while he had to pull away "I like you too D2~ I don't know why, we just sort of clicked I guess~" Church said, having the biggest grin on his face.

"Dog, it did take me a while to realize it and even then I wasn't expecting to say anything today," D2 admitted sheepishly and was blushing like crazy while wagging his tail.

"Hehe~ that's okay D2, so just so we can make things official, D2, will you be my boyfriend?~" Church asked, he knew this was going a bit fast but he had a good feeling about D2 and wanted to at least give this a try.

"Yeah, I think I will~ Let's take it slow though, we still haven't known each other that long," D2 said with a smile and was wagging his tail while hugging Church and already couldn't wait to tell everyone. "Oh, I should introduce you to my family if we're together. Though, I only recently realized I was gay and only told a few of siblings about it," D2 said with a giggle.

"Yeah going slow might be a good idea" Church said, hugging D2 back "and I'd love to meet your family but maybe you should at least work on coming out to all of them first".

"Yeah, I admit that part might be a bit overdue..." D2 said and gave him a nuzzle, figuring he'd see about doing that once he got back home.

"Alright D2, we'll see about going on our first date some time soon, right now I think I hear your older sister calling, Dolly was it?" Church said nuzzling him back.

"Oh yeah, she is and I should get going. See you later~" D2 said and kissed Church before heading over to Dolly.

Church chuckled at that and waved him off very happy with how that went.

D2 practically skipped over to Dolly as he wagged his tail like crazy as he walked up to Dolly. "Hey, Dolly. Time to go already?" D2 asked with a big grin on his face.

"Hehe~ yeah it is bro, sorry to cut your time with your new boyfriend short, and before you ask yes I was listening~ I couldn't resist D2 I'm sorry" Dolly said giggling a bit.

"It's alright, I do need to come out to the rest of the family and should let Triple D know before I do as I am close with them and it seems they've been waiting on me to tell them. Seems like the entire family knew before I did," D2 said with a chuckle still a bit embarrassed that it took him so long to realize it.

"It's alright bro, come on D2, let's head home and you can work on letting the family know," Dolly said and started to walk over to where Dylan was rounding up the younger pups so they didn't leave anyone behind and head home.

"Yeah, let's get going," D2 said and followed along, ready to get home, and felt he'd chat with Triple D once they got there.

After a little bit they were on their way home and Dolly couldn't help but smile feeling happy for D2.

"Alright, I'll go chat with Triple D and then we'll go from there," Dimitri 2 said and felt way more confident with himself as they walked.

Dolly nodded at that and soon enough they were home as they didn't live that far away from the park and as soon as they headed in D2 could see Triple D heading for their room.

"Triple D, mind if we hang out for a bit?" D2 called out to get their attention as he followed them.

They turned around and saw D2 before Destiny said "sure thing D2, let's go to our room".

"Yeah we can talk about boys again if you want" Dallas said with a smirk.

"Oh! I love hanging out with you D2, you're always tons of fun when it's just you" Deja Vu said giggling a bit.

"Right, um..." D2 let out blushing at what Dallas said as she went into their room.

Triple D were giggling to themselves the whole way there and after a bit they made it "feel free to get comfortable D2" Destiny said as the three of them sat down in a circle and left room for D2 to join them like they always did when they hung out.

D2 sat down with them and took a deep breath. He knew they knew but they wanted him to say it himself so he would. "I may have realized recently that I'm gay..." D2 admitted, figuring he should get it over with.

"Wait you mean you didn't already know this whole time?" Destiny asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh thank Dog I was starting to think you didn't trust us enough with that or something," Dallas said more relieved than anything.

"Yeah even I knew and everyone knows I can be a bit of an airhead at times," Deja Vu said giggling a bit and went to hug D2.

"Yeah... Should've realized that a lot sooner, but I'll probably come out officially soon," D2 said with a giggle, noticing their reaction to his cluelessness.

"It's alright D2, we're happy you finally figured it out at least and thought to tell us" Destiny said after getting over the initial shock.

"Yeah and at least now whenever we talk about boys together there's no misconceptions going on either side" Dallas said giggling a bit.

"I'm happy for you D2, if you don't mind me asking what finally let you put the pieces together?" Deja Vu asked and was wagging her tail a bit as she waited for D2 to answer.

"Well... I met a guy in the park... And found him really cute and noticed I'd never seen girls that way... Then I was thinking anytime I heard girls talked about in certain ways it bothered me... But, I was fine talking about boys with any of my sisters... Anyway, I got to talking with Dylan and he helped me to figure it out... I then told Dolly and my brothers ended up getting me to tell them and admitted knowing and told me to talk with you about it," D2 explained in his best to summarize.

"Alright, that makes about as much sense as anything" Destiny said with a shrug.

"Ooo~ have a crush I see~ what's he like?~" Dallas said, teasing D2 a bit but really did want to hear more about him.

"Yeah what Dallas said~ I want to know everything~" Deja Vu said giggling a bit.

"He's a very nice and sweet Sheepdog, we've really hit it off and well~ I kind of already asked him out~," D2 said with a giggled and blushed sheepishly.

"Aw~ I'm happy for you D2~ I can't wait to meet him" Destiny said and giggled a bit.

"Wow, I haven't even known you liked guys for a week yet and already have a boyfriend, I'm impressed D2," Dallas said half-joking.

"Aw~ I'm so happy for you D2" Deja Vu said and had a big smile on her face.

"You mad I beat ya, sis?~" D2 said to tease Dallas a bit, giggling at what she said. "But, seriously thanks, you three and sorry if it seemed like I led you all on," D2 said and gave the three of them a hug.

"It's okay D2 I'm just glad we got things cleared up," Destiny said and smiled really happy with how this had gone.

"Maybe a little but I'll get over D2," Dallas said just being honest.

Deja Vu giggled a bit not having anything to add at the moment.

"Anyway, I should talk with mom and dad when I get the chance. And alright, Dallas though I'm sure you'll have one sooner or later," D2 said with a smile as sat back down for now.

"Yeah, telling mom and dad should be priority number one right now" Destiny said, agreeing that they should probably know.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence D2, it means a lot," Dallas said and smiled at D2.

"So now that we got all that out the way, how about we just enjoy our time together like we always do" Deja Vu offered which got a nod of agreement from Destiny and Dallas.

D2 nodded at that as well, just wanting to enjoy spending time with his sisters for now. Smiling and wagging his tail as he thought of something could do. "So, what should we do now?" D2 asked, curious about what they wanted to do.

"Oh I have an idea, why don't we give D2 a makeover?~" Destiny said, giggling a bit.

"Oh yeah I've been wanting to give him one for a while now but he never came out to us so I wasn't sure I should ask~," Dallas said giggling as well.

"I'm down for it if he is," Deja Vu said innocently.

"Oh, I've actually been wanting to try it for a while. Admittedly, that should've been my first clue..." D2 said with a chuckle, still laughing at himself a bit.

"Yeah probably D2 but oh well, just sit back and relax while we do our thing," Destiny said as they got up and went to get everything they would need.

D2 did just that without a word, wagging his tail as he waited for them to do their thing. "I'll let you three decide what would look best on me~" D2 said knowing they knew what they were doing.

The three came back with all kinds of beauty stuff "Don't worry D2, we'll make sure it isn't too obvious that you're gay when we're done with you~" Destiny said and with that, they got to work on D2.

"After I tell everyone, it's fair game~" D2 said with a giggle as he let them work, knowing they'd do a good job.

"Oh, I like the sound of that D2 you have no idea~" Destiny giggled as they worked and Dallas and Deja Vu smiled at that.

D2 smiled as they worked, letting them do what they could to make him look nice without making it obvious what he liked.

After a while they stepped away from him and handed him a hand mirror "what you think bro?~" Destiny asked, wanting his honest opinion.

"Oh~ Hehe~ I'm sure Church will love it~" D2 said with a giggle as looked in the mirror and could hear Doug and Delilah coming in the house, the pups downstairs making enough ruckus for D2 to know what was happening.

"Alright D2 you should probably go tell mom and dad once you can get them alone" Destiny said having enjoyed this a lot.

"Yeah, we can hang out some more later," Dallas said with a giggle.

"I had fun D2, I'm looking forward to us hanging out again now that you know what you like~" Deja Vu said, getting one last tease in.

"Alright, you three. I'll see if I can talk with them for a minute," D2 said and went to go try and talk with his parents, having 99 siblings meant it could be hard to get their attention at times.

Doug and Delilah took their time greeting each of their kids and eventually D2 had their full attention "Hey Honey how are you doing today?" Doug said, hugging D2.

"I'm doing great, but I do need to talk with you and mom about something," D2 said wagging his tail and hugging Doug back.

Doug nodded at that and put him down before he said "Alright D2, let's go to my room".

"I think I know what this is about but I'll let you say it yourself dear" Delilah said giggling a bit.

"Alright, let's go," D2 said and followed them to their room, wagging his tail and was feeling good about this.

The three of them made their way to the parent's room and were there soon enough. Once inside Doug and Delilah sat down in the middle of the room and Doug said "alright Honey, what is it you need to talk to us about?"

"Well, you see I recently discovered that I'm gay and also have a boyfriend now," D2 said with a grin and was feeling quite confident with himself at this point.

"Aw~ I'm so happy for you D2" Doug said, picking D2 up again to hug him "when can we meet him? hopefully soon," Doug was wagging his tail and was smiling like crazy as he was always a bit excitable.

Delilah giggled a bit and with a smile, she said "I'm happy for you too D2, and yes I'd like to meet him as well".

"I plan on introducing him after I tell everyone else, that's what we decided on at least," D2 said with a giggle as his dad hugged him and was wagging his tail.

Doug laughed a bit and put D2 down again before he said "alright son, whenever you want to tell everyone is fine but just sure to tell us when you're planning on doing it".

"Yeah we want to be prepared for that, to say the least, maybe you could tell everyone at d-i-n-n-e-r some time? though you should expect a puppy pile on you when you do tell everyone" Delilah said just wanting to know what the game plan was and wanting to give D2 a heads up.

"Well, I kind of want to go ahead and get it over with and besides it seems like everyone's been waiting for it but I only realized once I had a crush. And yeah, I know my siblings," D2 said with a laugh as he smiled and wagged his tail, ready to do it anytime if he were honest but wasn't sure if he should tonight or not.

"Alright D2, we can do it tonight if you really want to but there's no rush if you aren't sure," Doug said with a laugh and Delilah nodded in agreement.

"Let's go ahead, I feel too happy and confident to stop and think if that makes sense," D2 said as he hopped up and down.

"Alright dear, run along for now and your father and I will have everything ready for you to make your announcement by dinner time" Delilah said smiling a bit.

"Alright, mom and love you both bye," D2 said quickly and shot out of the room like a rocket as Doug laughed at how excited his son was.

Delilah laughed a bit at that as well and got up to let Dylan and Dolly know what was going to happen and before D2 knew it, it was dinner time.

D2 took his usual seat next to his brothers, his tail wagging faster than it normally did as he just got more excited by the minute.

Once everyone was seated at the table Delilah spoke up "Everyone, D2 has something he would like to tell all of you, many of you may have already guessed what he has to say, or at least the first bit of it in any case but it is important he says it himself to everyone, D2 you may take it from here".

"Um, so recently I found out I was gay after meeting someone and developing crush on them and long story short they're my boyfriend now," D2 said quickly and excitedly as everyone listened.

As to be expected the younger pups were over-excited and all of them immediately dog-piled him trying to hug D2 while the older sibling all laughed a bit.

"Okay, okay I love you guys too," D2 said as he was laughing from being dogpiled as his siblings hugged him as excited as he was.

After a while the younger pups eventually let go of D2 and went back to their seats and the older siblings went to tell him they were happy for him one by one.

D2 was happy for all this as he sat back down and once everyone was seated again they got to eating. D2 was still very excited and was eating faster than he usually did, which a few siblings found amusing.

Soon enough everyone was done eating and they all went to go do their own things before it was time to go to bed for the night however as D2 was leaving Da Vinci came up to him and said "hey D2, you mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Huh? Sure, Da Vinci let's go where we can't be overheard," D2 said and walked with Da Vinci, curious as to what this was about but knew it was something important.

Once they were in a private room Da Vinci sat down before she said "I just wanted to let you know that I'm a lesbian, I kind of forgot that I came out to the family before you and your brothers were adopted by mom and dad until you came out to everyone just now" she giggled a bit and looked to see how D2 was going to react to that, she didn't exactly try and hide that fact but she still wondered if D2 had picked up on it.

"Oh yeah, I noticed before. I can't remember exactly how I picked up on it, but yeah I guess you probably already knew I was gay as everyone seemed to know before I did. Granted, I didn't really think about it until I got to thinking about my new boyfriend," D2 said and hugged Da Vinci, not too surprised at this.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and hugged him back before she said "yeah, it wasn't that hard but I really am happy for you D2, self discovery is always important".

"Yeah, I feel good about it and feel a lot happier. Especially now that I know why I always have to excuse myself when my bros talk about girls," D2 said with a laugh, happy for how everything had gone.

Da Vinci giggled at that and broke the hug before she said "I'm glad D2, I bet it'll be nice not having to think of a new excuse to leave every time the conversion gets like that, hey how would you and your boyfriend feel about me making a painting of the two of you some time?"

"I'm sure we'd both love it, and what made you realize you were lesbian out of curiosity?" D2 said with a smile, still wagging his tail like crazy.

"Let's just say when I was starting to get at that age where those types of feels start developing I went to a dog show with Triple D once and saw a Poodle there and had a bit of an 'awaking' we'll call it," Da Vinci said giggling like crazy.

"Oh, I think I see what you mean," D2 said and was giggling as well, happy with how the day had gone before yawning. "I should get some sleep and maybe rest my tail as it's been wagging all day," D2 said half-joking as he gave Da Vinci one last hug.

"Alright D2, I'll always be around if you need something or if you just want to talk" Da Vinci said, hugging him back and being happy with how this talk had gone.

"Alright, sis and sleep well," D2 said as he broke the hug and went to leave, grinning as widely as possible.

"You too D2, see you later" Da Vinci said waving him goodbye as she left as well.

D2 waved back and happily skipped to his room, going straight to his bed, and was ready to get some sleep.


	4. Working Hours

Dante groaned as he went to help prepare breakfast, Dolly and Dylan as well as his parents getting after him about helping around the house more. He did love his siblings but he hated being told to be more responsible if only because he didn't want to admit to his family having a point.

Dylan heard Dante's groan and rolled his eyes before he said "Oh come on Dante it isn't that bad, even Dawkins has helped around the house for a long while now and he's a year younger than you, this was long overdue" they were just getting breakfast ready at this point and all that was left was to call everyone to eat.

"I'm not really good at dealing with the pups, you know that," Dante argued as he got ready to call them in. "Anyway, guess we'll get this over with... breakfast!" Dante called out and got ready to attempt to dodge the swarm of incoming pups, not wanting to get caught in the swarm.

"You're never going to get any better without practice bro, that goes from pretty much anything," Dylan said before Dante called the pups and quickly ran to his spot at the table before the puppy wave arrived.

Dante did almost manage to avoid the swarm, but still ended up caught up in it and was dragged to his seat with a roll of his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to win regardless of what he said so he'd just suffer in silence for now.

Dylan just sighed and got to eating, him Dolly Doug, and Delilah didn't say anything to Dante but after a few months and depending on how Dante adjusts to the new responsibility they were considering making him a top dog along with Dylan and Dolly as they all agreed he had the potential if he got his act together.

Dante got to eating as well without a word he'd normally try to eat somewhere by himself when he could get away with it but today was not going to be a day he'd be getting much time alone. Though some of his siblings seemed pretty excited to have their older brother eating with them for a change.

After a long few minutes everyone was getting done eating and once everyone left Dylan walked up to Dante and said: "Alright it's your turn cleaning all the bowls but since this will be your first time I'll help you just this once".

"Fine, let's get it over with," Dante said and got to work getting the bowls in the sink to begin washing them, knowing both Dylan and Dolly had let him slack off before on dishes but that wasn't going to fly today.

Dylan nodded at that and got to helping Dante get all the bowls in the sink and soon enough they had them all and got to work washing them.

Dante washed half as did Dylan and it did take a while but slowly and one by one the bowls got cleaned, Dante didn't say a word as cleaned knowing he couldn't really argue. "Well, it could be worse..." Dante muttered under his breath as he cleaned, almost done with the last bowl.

Once they were done Dylan said "alright good, go see if Dawkins needs any help and meet back with me in a couple of hours for your next chore".

"D-Dawkins?! I argue with him more than you do with Dolly!" Dante exclaimed, realizing he'd tempted fate there and already knew Dylan wouldn't tolerate it. Dante just sighed and got up to go find Dawkins, not looking forward to this.

"I know you do and it's about time you two bury the hatchet, we've already talked with Dawkins about this, at least try and work together alright?" Dylan said sternly before Dante left.

"I'll try, Dylan," Dante said right before he left to find Dawkins, who was really trying to get some of the younger pups to settle down.

Dawkins didn't notice Dante coming as he said: "Alright alright I get it but really the sooner we get everyone lined up the sooner you can all go back to playing promise".

"Everyone get in line!" Dante yelled and made the pups jump and get in line having been scared by their older brother’s lack of tact.

Dawkins sighed a bit and said "Dante I know you're new at this and I know it's kind of your thing but maybe try not to scare the pups to do what you want next time?" and with that Dawkins went to try and calm everyone down before he did anything else.

"I... Right, sorry I scared all of you... Again..." Dante said and was a bit sheepish, feeling bad for scaring his younger siblings.

The pups seemed to calm down for the most part after Dante apologized and with that Dawkins quickly gave them each a bit of a check-up "alright you all seem fine, go have fun" Dawkins said stepping out of the way and giving them the okay to run off.

"I'm willing to try and work together if you are..." Dante said and did his best to talk to his brother.

Dawkins took a deep breath and said "Fine... it's time for some of my inventions maintenance check, you can help with that I guess..." he was at least trying to play nice but Dante could clearly tell he was annoyed somehow.

Dante sighed a bit as they walked, he knew this wouldn't be easy and was wondering how long this borderline truce would last. Maybe they did get along when they first met but that was a long time ago, and they always seemed to find something to argue about.

Dawkins wasn't feeling very talkative as they walked and chose to stay silent and soon enough they were at his first invention.

Dante sat down and just waited for Dawkins to tell him what to do, inventions were never really his thing and he didn't want to mess anything up that might be important.

Dawkins sat down and got to work looking it over and said "just hand me the tool I ask for from the toolbox right there okay? this shouldn't take long".

"Fine..." Dante said and opened the toolbox sitting down as well, and just waiting for him to say what he needed.

Dawkins got to work repairing the invention and occasionally asking for a tool from Dante and soon enough he got up and said: "alright this one as good as new, if we keep this up we should be done in 15 minutes".

"Right, so... Er, you doing okay?" Dante awkwardly said as he tried to have some small talk with Dawkins, though if he and Dawkins shared any common ground it was that they really loved silence. Dante picked up the toolbox and just followed Dawkins.

"I'm fine I guess... could be better though," Dawkins said as they walked still sounding very annoyed and grumbled a bit under his breath, all Dante could make out from it though was 'top dog'.

"Is there a problem?" Dante asked and frowned, noticing Dawkins seemed annoyed with him already and had a feeling it wasn't about the incident earlier.

Dawkins stopped walking at that and said "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you know what? I'm too mad to care right now, I overheard mom and Doug talking with Dylan and Dolly about maybe making you a top dog soon!" he all but yelled that and was letting all his frustration out at once.

"W-wait, you sure heard that right?" Dante said in confusion, not sure what to make of that, and accidentally dropped the toolbox in surprise.

"There's no mistaking it, they were saying they'd wait and see how you handled slowly getting more responsibilities and seeing if you could get your act together before making it official but yeah looks like you'll get to be top dog even though I'm way more responsible and have help way more around the house then you ever have!" Dawkins said not being able to stop himself from ranting at this point.

"Oh, that's rich coming from someone who cried over a doll! I admit to not being the most mentally stable pup, but at least I have tried to fix my mistakes in the past and I did try to get Dolly and Dylan to stop arguing before the house was torn apart several times! I even warned Dylan about Bessie, but no, don't listen to Dante he's just paranoid!" Dante yelled out and growled as he began walking towards Dawkins.

"You were right a grand total of one time Dante! can you really blame us for not listening to you with a track record like that? it's always the end of the world to you over the slightest thing! and I don't want to hear anything about princess Positron or not learning from my mistakes! I always make sure to never repeat my mistakes and remember that one time I went on strike? the house was in chaos in hours and Dylan and Dolly had no idea how to fix things! I just... I just don't understand" Dawkins said and the more he talked the more he started to break down and by the end of it he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Dante, in a bit of surprise to himself, walked over and pulled Dawkins into a hug. "You're right, I overreact but I just always get myself worked up that something bad will happen... I'd love to be able to invent, paint, or anything... But, I'm just Dante... nothing will change that... Do you really think I'd even be able to be a top dog? I'd probably lose it... You saw how I am with pups, I yelled at them for no real reason..." Dante said as he thought it over with a sigh, not sure what he was doing or why.

Dawkins took a moment to calm down a bit before he said "If you want my honest opinion? no, I don't think you can be a top dog, but that's not up to me now is it?... I'm sorry Dante, I was genuinely going to try and get along with you again before I heard about all this top dog business".

"Personally, I'd rather not be. But, that's not up to me either... If I could have my way... I'd lock myself in a room and never come out, besides no one would even notice," Dante said in earnest and broke his hug, not wanting to continue it much longer.

"I don't know about that," Dawkins said after getting up, "I can't speak for everyone but I know Dizzy and Dee would miss you, they're always defending you whenever some of our younger siblings get to talking about how scary you are."

"Yeah, those two are always trying to cheer me up if I'm in a bad mood it seems," Dante said and smiled a bit, not wanting to admit he was enjoying the moment he and Dawkins were having.

Dawkins laughed a bit at that and then remembered something "I know some of our siblings heard us yelling, when it gets back to Dylan and Dolly let's just say we agreed to have one last argument for the road before we got to getting along, how's that sound?" Dawkins offered not wanting an earful from those two.

"Fair enough, and I will admit to missing getting along with you... But, don't get used to me hugging you," Dante said as he took a deep breath and was mostly just joking with the last part, wanting to act tough even if he was trying not to smile.

Dawkins laughed a bit seeing right through what Dante was doing "Alright then, truth be told I do miss getting along with you too, come on let's get going, we still need to look at the rest of my inventions".

Dante laughed a bit as well and picked up the toolbox before following Dawkins. "Er... Sorry about what I said about Princess Positron by the way... I know how special it was to you..." Dante said with some difficulty but he did mean it.

"It's okay Dante, I'm still trying to move on from that if I'm being honest, I had her since I was Dorothy's age... they don't even sell them anymore so it isn't like I can just replace her even if I wanted to..." Dawkins said opening up to Dante a bit as they went to the next invention.

Dante nodded at that as they worked on fixing the next invention. "Though, to be honest, I'd rather it was the doll destroyed over what almost did happen," Dante said just being honest, he remembered he had felt very anxious and felt something bad was about to happen but he also came very close to costing his family their lives which still bothered him a bit.

"I know what you mean, I was never more scared in my life then I was in that moment, to think there's a living being out there so evil that they wouldn't think twice about sending countless children through that thing and make their own parents watch," Dawkins said, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, it was... Pretty messed up... Anyway, let's get back to work..." Dante said and shivered a bit as well, going back to helping Dawkins and really not wanting to get into that subject.

Dawkins nodded at that and got to working in silence for the most part and not long after they looked over all of his inventions "okay we should be good for now, all my other inventions have already had their monthly maintenance check".

"Alright, and I think I should check and see what Dylan wants me to do next," Dante said remembering that Dylan only wanted him to help Dawkins for a small bit.

"Alright Dante see you around, if you want we can start hanging out when we're both aren't busy," Dawkins said waving him off.

"I'll think about it," Dante said with a wave as he left to go find Dylan, though was curious about what Dolly was up to.

Dylan was in the living room having just gotten done with some cleaning and was waiting on Dante.

"Hey, Dylan what's up?" Dante said and seemed a bit happier, which he was sure would be a surprise to Dylan.

"Not much, look before I tell you what I want you to do next I have to address something, a few of our siblings have told me about how they heard you and Dawkins yelling at each other" Dylan said sounding very serious right now.

"Oh, let's just say we wanted to get it out of our system before we worked things out," Dante said, not wanting to go into much more detail.

"Well... alright but I'm going to double-check with Dawkins just to be sure, anyways I want you to dust the attic and you'll be done for today," Dylan said wanting to believe Dante right away but he just had to be sure.

"Alright, got it," Dante said and went to clean up the attic, feeling a bit better as the day went on.


	5. Over Before it Starts

Deepak rang the doorbell to Constantine's house, hoping the family could stay together without him for a bit as he met with his mentor. Constantine told Deepak to meet him today a few days ago for something important he didn't specify.

Constantine didn't keep Deepak waiting for long and opened the door and said "Deepak there you are, come in, I have a favor to ask".

"Of course, Constatine," Deepak said and bowed before entering as was customary, but was curious what the favor would be.

Once they were both inside Constatine let out a sigh before he said: "long story short Deepak my niece will be staying with me for the foreseeable future for reasons I don't have time to go into at the moment".

"Oh, alright and how does this play into doing you a favor?" Deepak asked with an eyebrow raised, wondering what his niece had to do with anything.

"Well, you see... I love her very much Deepak but she has always been a bit... difficult..." Constantine said trying his best to put this as nicely as he could "I'm not expecting overnight success but my hopes are that once she sees you she'll hopefully start acting like a proper young cat... you'll understand what I mean once you see her, she's in the backyard".

"Alright, I'll try my best Constantine," Deepak said as he went to the backyard to meet her, not having a clue what he was in for.

Once Deepak went outside into the backyard it was immediately apparent how much of a wreck it was. Holes dug up everywhere, almost all of Constantine's stuff knocked over or broken, the only thing that wasn't touched was the pound with Constantine's fish, and in the back facing away from Deepak was what looked to be a young cat covered in mug chewing on what looked to be a bone.

"So, she acts like Diesel?" Deepak said and raised an eyebrow in confusion and it was starting to sink in what Constantine wanted him to do.

Upon hearing Deepak's voice she turned around to look at him and jumped up and ran over to him "Hey! How did you get in here? oh it doesn't matter, want to play?" she said over excitedly and lowered her front half the way Deepak has seen his siblings do when they want to play with each other.

"Not particularly... Is there a reason you're acting like a dog?" Deepak asked as he hypocritically licked his foreleg.

She sat down on her hind legs and shrugged a bit before she said "don't know really, been like this as far back as I can remember, whenever someone tries to get me to act like a cat it has only ever made me more like a dog" just then she noticed how Deepak was licking his foreleg but chose not to say anything about it.

"Well, looks like I'm going to do it. For Guru Meow! I'm Deepak by the way," Deepak explained as he got up and was already determined he would make her more catlike.

"Oh Dog, don't tell me uncle Constantine really has you brainwashed with that Guru Meow nonsense," She said rolling her eyes and after letting out a sigh "I'm Justine by the way".

"It's not nonsense! Guru Meow is the wisest and generous cat to have ever lived!" Deepak said as he stomped his foot down.

"Yes it is nonsense that is so obvious even a human could get it, have you ever wondered about that part in the book that says all animals should be equal? but in the same sentence, it says that cats should somehow be especially equal?" Justine said staying calm and had a smirk on her face "have you ever read a story written by a human called ‘animal farm’? I highly suggest you do, I would take note of the pigs in that story and how they end up being 'especially equal' to the other animals".

"Well... I.. uh..." Deepak said and was tapping his chin and trying to think of some form of reply but he did admit that always struck him as odd.

Justine smirked as she saw that she was getting to him before she said "or how a lot of direct quotes from Guru Meow himself are actively putting down dogs? for example 'what do you call a dog with no brain? a dog'".

"Well, some dogs do have quite an ego..." Deepak said and was trying to think of any response to refute her but couldn't.

"And some cats have a superiority complex, if you pick and choose what to look at in a species you can make anyone sound bad," Justine said smirking knowing she pretty much won this argument.

Deepak groaned knowing he couldn't really defend anything here, this was definitely going to be a difficult task.

Justine giggled a bit and said "don't feel bad Deepak, better than you have tried and failed here" she didn't dare say it out loud but she kind of found Deepak cute at this moment.

Deepak was a bit frustrated and sighed, as he closed his eyes. "I'm going home to think for a bit..." Deepak said and began to walk home.

"Alright see you later I guess," Justine said and went back to what she was doing before. She felt a bit bad knowing that she must have flipped everything Deepak knew on its head just now.

Deepak went snuck off to his room to meditate a bit, trying to get himself calm as he felt his aura slip a bit.


	6. The Princess and the Pooch

Da Vinci was heading for an art exhibit across town having wanted to check the place out for some time now.

There was a poodle up ahead who seemed to be walking in the same direction, her nose in the air and giving the appearance of being high and mighty. She didn't seem to acknowledge anyone around her as the poodle walked.

Da Vinci blushed a bit once she saw her and walked a bit faster until she caught up with the Poodle and tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Is there a reason you're gawking at me?" The poodle asked and seemed to already give Da Vinci an attitude. Her fur was well kept and with a very expensive looking collar, a ribbon in her fur that went with the make up she was wearing, her silver fur glistening in the sunlight.

The attitude seemed to knock some sense into Da Vinci, and she shook her head before she said "oh um sorry, I was just trying to ask where you were heading."

"To an art exhibit, I've been wanting to visit for a while. I doubt it would interest someone quite so... peculiar," the poodle responded and seemed to be talking down to Da Vinci a little, though she did seem to act high class similarly to Clarissa.

Da Vinci was starting to get annoyed at this point and was starting to be glad she didn't start flirting with this Poodle before she got the chance to see how was "as a matter of fact it does interest as that is where I'm going as well" Da Vinci said with a huff and tried to speed up again to get away from this Poodle.

"Oh, you are? Hey, wait a second... I see I'm getting off on the wrong paw here. It would be nice to chat with someone, and perhaps I was being too quick to judge," the poodle said as she realized she struck a nerve.

Da Vinci sighed and decided to give her another chance and slowed down again before she said "it happens sometimes, I'm Da Vinci by the way".

"Piper, nice to meet you. I have been trying to be better with others, emphasis on 'trying'," Piper told her as they walked, she was sincere and did seem to feel bad about it.

Da Vinci nodded at that and said: "well no one is perfect I guess and at least you're trying to be better, so why are you going to the exhibit today?"

"I do love art, believe it or not, it just has a sort of appeal to me I guess. And you?" Piper told her as they walked, trying to keep her tone and words softer.

"I love art too, more so making it if I'm being honest but they're putting up one of my pieces today," Da Vinci said giggling a bit, and still couldn't believe she managed to get one of her paintings into the exhibit.

"That is... honestly surprising, but it does explain the being covered in paint," Piper said and as polite as she tried to be she knew that still came across as a bit rude. Though she couldn't deny Da Vinci looked cute like that, but she wasn't even about to admit it.

Da Vinci rolled her eyes at that, she knew Piper could have put that in a much worse way so she was willing to let it slide for now and said "Yes though admittedly I probably should have washed that off for once before I left my house but it's too late now, I see the building where the exhibit coming up by the way".

"It suits you, ah yes, I see it up ahead," Piper said and as they approached the building, she was feeling a bit relieved that she hadn't completely messed things up even if she had made a few mistakes here and there.

Da Vinci wasn't sure how to feel about the compliment, if she had said that before Da Vinci had gotten annoyed with Piper her heart would have been fluttering but as it stands Da Vinci had mixed feelings about it and soon enough they were walking inside.

Piper entered with Da Vinci, not sure what to say, and was still not sure what to think about Da Vinci as they began looking around.

Da Vinci didn't know what to say either and just stopped to admire each painting they passed by and had a big grin on her face as she looked at them and was wagging her tail a bit and overall was super adorable.

Piper smiled a bit as she saw Da Vinci but was feeling a bit bad about treating the painter the way she did. "So, who would you say is your favorite painter?" Piper asked, figuring she should try and get to know the painter better.

"For historical artists probably Vincent Van Gogh, his work just kind of speaks to me, as for modern-day artists I'm not sure, I don't want to say myself as that's too egotistical but I don't know too many if that makes any sense," Da Vinci said casually not looking away from the painting they were at.

"I agree, modern art always feels lacking to me if I'm honest and I'm partial to that particular artist myself," Piper said with a giggle, starting to show signs of softening up a little.

Da Vinci giggled a bit at that and was really enjoying spending time with Piper know that she was getting to know her a bit and after a moment she saw a huge group of humans gathering around a painting covered in a white cloth "oh hey I think they're about to unveil my painting" Da Vinci said pointing that way.

"Very well, I suppose we should go look," Piper said as she smiled, her demeanor slowly becoming more friendly as time went on. She walked with Da Vinci towards where the painting was about to be unveiled not sure what to expect.

Da Vinci grinned as she sat back and watched them unveil her painting. It was very stylized much like the painting of Triple D she did a while back, but it was clearly that of a gray Poodle made to be as beautiful as she could "I know most won't be able to tell, but this painting is based on my feelings and memories of a very important moment in my life" Da Vinci giggled a bit as she told Piper this almost wanting her to ask further.

"I see, I definitely feel... Something..." Piper said and smiled, not sure what she felt but she could see the beauty of the poodle as clear as day. "I take it this poodle helped you realize something about yourself," Piper guessed as she looked over the painting.

"Pretty much yeah, she helped me find a part of me that while isn't defining it is fundamental to who I am without ever knowing I was even there," Da Vinci said still smiling and was feeling good right now especially with how the humans were praising the painting even if they had no idea that the artist was right there

"It's always good to know every detail about yourself, and not be afraid to be who you are," Piper said with a smile and admired, having been quick to judge the painter and did feel bad about that.

"That's what I always say" Da Vinci said still giggling a bit before she continued with "I will admit Piper I was about ready to hit the road when we first met but I gave you a second chance I can't say I regret it".

"I admit I'm not the greatest with words, and I do have an ego that runs wild. But, I do know when I take things too far," Piper said and patted Da Vinci's back, not really sure what else to say here.

Da Vinci nodded at that and said "should we get back to looking at the other paintings?" just then as Da Vinci turned to look at Piper as she said that she couldn't help but to have a strange sense of familiarity as she looked at her but couldn't quite put her paw on why.

Piper nodded and looked at the painting, it seemed odd but the poodle looked familiar. It had to be a coincidence she thought as she looked it over, and just put the thought on the back burner for now.

Eventually, they went back to looking at the other paintings and time seemed to fly by because before Da Vinci knew it the exhibit was starting to close "we should get out of here, don't want to be locked in or something" Da Vinci said having enjoyed herself thoroughly today.

"Yes, I'd have to agree. Even if it was a rough start, I enjoyed today. You're the first dog I've felt comfortable around in awhile I admit," Piper said with a smile as they walked outside.

"I enjoyed it too, and I'm glad you could feel comfortable with me even though I was just being myself," Da Vinci said with a laugh as they made their way outside "can we meet up again sometime? I live at 101 dalmatian street if you ever want to stop by".

"I might, though it might be a while before I have some more free time. I'll see you around," Piper said as she got ready to leave.

"Oh... alright see you I guess," Da Vinci said feeling saddened by that "if we won't see each other for a while can I ask for a favor before you go?"

"Alright, and what might that be?" Piper asked as she turned to face Da Vinci once more, she could tell the painter felt a bit sad but Piper did tend to get busy at times.

"It's simple really... don't be mad," Da Vinci said as she walked up to Piper, and before she knew what was happening Da Vinci kissed her right on the lips.

Piper was taken a bit surprised by that and wasn't sure how to react, it was not something she saw coming and her brain took a minute to process this.

After a moment Da Vinci pulled away from her and said "Sorry, I just didn't want to end up like my brother Dylan and regret not taking the chance while I could if you know what I mean".

"Fair enough, and I admit that was my first kiss. I've had a few dogs show interest, but they weren't exactly my type. I'm sure you know what I mean," Piper said with a smile and decided to kiss Da Vinci back and smirked. "Anyway, let's not say one way or the other yet as we've still only just met," Piper told the painter with a giggle.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and said "that was my first kiss too, and boy do I ever, some dogs can't take a hint or are just blind I swear, and alright that's probably smart but I do look forward to seeing you again Piper".

"Anyway, I need to get going as I have to meet someone. Catch ya later," Piper said and turned to leave, a bit surprised by how today had gone.

"Alright see you," Da Vinci said, waving her off as she left and then made her way home.


	7. Meet Up with Church

Dimitri 2 woke up a bit earlier then he normally did and stretched, smiling and wagging his tail as he got ready for the day and slipped his collar on.

D1 woke up shortly after he did and noticed D2 already awake and yawned a bit before he said "you're up early today bro".

"Guess I'm in too good a mood to sleep any later," D2 said with a giggle as he hopped up on his bed and patted it before laying back down.

"Yeah, you found out you were gay and got a new boyfriend a week later," D3 said with a laugh as he started waking up as well.

"Yeah I'd be in a pretty good mood if I were you too in all honesty, D2," D1 said chuckling a bit to himself as he got his collar on.

"Thanks you two, so what do you two want to do first?" D2 said with a chuckle as he waited to hear their thoughts.

"Can't disagree with you, D1. First, I want food," D3 said and hopped off his bed, hoping breakfast would be ready soon.

"Yeah breakfast first before anything else, hopefully we can avoid the puppy wave this time" D1 said as he went to follow D3.

"D1, you jus-" D2 let out before puppies swarmed the three as soon as the word was said.

"D1..." D3 said but was laughing too hard to say anything else as he tried to get his siblings to settle back down.

"Dog darn it, why did I have to open my big mouth?" D1 said under his breath so his siblings couldn't hear as they got washed away to the breakfast table.

D2 was laughing too hard to say much, his brother always had a tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Well, good thing Dante and Dylan just got finished from the looks of it," D3 said with a laugh as he got eating, curious as to what the three of them got up to today.

D1 shrugged it off and got to eating as well not wanting to dwell on it for long.

"So, what do you two think? Dylan and Dolly have been letting us go out on our own a bit more, so what should we do?" D3 asked, looking for suggestions as he wanted to go somewhere with his brothers but wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"Anything that doesn't involve garbage, the smell takes forever to get out of fur," D2 said and made a grossed out expression from the thought.

"Maybe head to the p-a-r-k for a bit?" D1 said spelling out the trigger word knowing better then to say it out loud just suggesting the first thing that came to mind "I've been wanting to have some fun there without family there for a bit and it could be a good chance for D2 to introduce us to his boyfriend if he's there".

"Oh yeah, I haven't actually introduced you guys to him yet have I?" D2 said as he thought about that, he'd forgotten that they never really talked with Church.

"It's okay, bro but yeah we'd like to know your boyfriend. Plus, we gotta make sure he'll treat you right~" D3 said with a grin, joking around with that last part and causing D2 to blush.

D1 laughed at that and said "yeah we trust you to pick out a good guy but you know how it is, got to make one hundred percent sure".

"Yeah, I know you two well enough. Which is why I do feel bad not trusting you at first," D2 said as the three of them finished eating.

"It's alright, D2. We can understand, but we'd never make fun of that to be rude. D1 and I would never hurt you like that," D3 said as they finished eating and got up to leave.

"Yeah what D3 said, we love you bro and if we ever go too far one day tell us and we'll apologize right away, that goes for all of you as well by the way" D1 said addressing the rest of the family with that last part before they were out of ear shot as they were leaving.

"Of course, you two," D2 said with a giggle as they went outside, D3 and D1 walking with him. The weather was fairly nice and D2 was just excited to finally introduce his brothers to Church.

"I do wonder if he'll be there, then again he's normally there around this time," D3 said as he thought it over, he hadn't talked to Church himself but was at least aware of when the sheepdog was at the park.

"Yeah, let's just assume he is for now but don't let our hopes get too high for now" D1 said as they walked shrugging a bit.

"I'm sure he will be," D2 said as they approached the park and was feeling confident, he'd been in a really good mood lately and he just enjoyed it.

"I agree," D3 said with a chuckle and knew they probably wouldn't have to look for long.

As they entered the park D1 spotted Church almost right away "there he is, over by the flowerbed" D1 said pointing over to him.

"He does really like that flowerbed," D2 said with a giggle as they went over to greet him, happy to finally introduce Church to his brothers.

"Kinda cute, in a way... Anyway, let's go say hi," D3 said and followed D2, pretty glad to meet his brother's boyfriend.

Once they were getting close him Church noticed them coming over "hey D2, uh, these your brothers? you told me about them before but somehow I didn't put it together you were triplets" Church said with a nervous laugh.

"Hehe yeah we are, it's nice to meet you, and don't worry about it man, from what we know you two haven't known each other for that long yet so it's no big deal" D1 said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you two really seemed to hit off and I'm D3 and that's D1," D3 said with a smile as he sat down noticing Church seemed nervous and was going to try and keep him as calm as could be.

"We agreed I should go ahead and introduce you to them, they've been wanting to meet you for a bit," D2 said and went over to give Church a hug and smiled.

Church nodded at that and said "alright then, it's nice to meet you too, you probably already know but my name is Church".

"Yeah, D2 has been talking our ears off about you after we got him to tell us he's gay, even if we already knew it's nice he told us himself," D1 said with a smile and sat down as well.

"To be fair, I only realized it after meeting Church," D2 said to defend himself with a giggle, not hiding the fact that Church made him realize it unknowingly.

"Yeah, we knew something got his attention as he's wagged his tail nonstop ever since you two met," D3 said and chuckled as well, teasing D2 a little but did love seeing his brother happy.

"Aw~ come here my little oreo~" Church said before pulling D2 over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

D1 just laughed a bit at that but he was genuinely happy for his brother.

D2 blushed at that and kissed him back, wagging his tail a bit and was a little embarrassed by the pet name but did love it.

"Oh come on, bro. It's a cute pet name no need to be embarrassed," D3 said as he chuckled at how D2 responded.

"Hehe~ thanks D3, I spent way too long thinking on what I was going to call him if I'm being honest," Church said with a laugh still holding D2 close to him.

"Well I say you landed on a good one, plus it'll give us plenty to tease him with" D1 said laughing a bit "all in good fun of course, really it's adorable Church".

"Yep, we try to keep from going too far with things but we just tease our siblings here and there," D3 said with a chuckle as he just let the two enjoy themselves.

"It's okay, at least I managed to get a date before you two~" D2 teased with a giggle and just dished a little back on his own.

"Low blow, bro..." D3 said, trying to sound mock upset but was laughing a bit from what D2 said.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to get with our first crush bro," D1 said with a laugh.

Church laughed as well and gave D2 another kiss.

"I'm sure you two will have someone eventually though," D2 said and giggled as he kissed Church back.

"I'm sure, so Church can we see where you live or think it might be too early," D3 said with a smile and was just feeling curious where the sheepdog lived.

"I think it might be too early honestly, I want to take things slow since we kind of just jumped into a relationship after knowing each other for like two weeks" Church said chuckling to himself "I will say this much, I live pretty close by, probably wouldn't be at this park so much if I didn't".

"That's fine Church, that's completely understandable" D1 said with a laugh.

"Yeah, though everyone at our house is already asking when I'll introduce you to them," D2 said with a laugh and just hugged Church.

"Hey, can you blame us? We stick together no matter what," D3 said with a grin, just happy that D2 was happy if he were honest.

"Hehe~ well I'm sure we'll get to introducing me to them soon enough though from what D2 has said saying you guys have a big family is a bit of an understatement," Church said as he hugged D2 back.

"Yeah no kidding, there's no joke, one hundred and one of us," D1 said laughing to himself.

"Yep, it can be a lot but I couldn't imagine changing it," D2 said with a smile as he leaned into Church.

"Yep, I agree 101%, D2," D3 said with a laugh as D2 just shook his from the pun.

"Well if it works for you guys then I'm happy for you, personally I can't imagine having more siblings then my two brothers and my sister" Church said as he put an arm around D2.

D1 just laughed a bit at that, not having much to add to that.

"Yeah, I can understand that," D2 said with a chuckle and just enjoyed the moment in silence as D3 wasn't sure what more to say either.

"Still though it's nice to meet you two even if I was caught off guard at first" Church said having enjoyed this talk a lot.

"Same here dude and don't worry about it, that was an easy mistake to make all things considered" D1 said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, even we have a hard time keeping track of each other," D2 said with a giggle as he pulled away from Church.

"That's true, and it was nice to meet you too," D3 said with a smile.

"Well I should get going, I've been here all morning so I should head home" Church said getting up and kissing the top of D2's head, "goodbye my little oreo~".

"Bye, Church~ See you later~" D2 said with a nuzzle and began walking home with his brothers, having enjoyed this chat a lot.

"Well I can safely say that he's a good guy now, he felt way too genuine to be up to something" D1 said with a laugh as they walked home.

"I agree, he didn't do anything to make me question his intentions," D3 said as he thought it over, happy for his brother.

"Thanks, you two. I know you just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt me," D2 said with a smile as they walked, knowing his brothers just wanted to look out for him.

"You're welcome bro, and we're happy for you D2" D1 said as they were coming up on their home.

"Yep, now let's see what's going on at the house," D3 said as he began to walk inside.

"Love you both, and yeah I wonder if our siblings got up to anything interesting," D2 said as he entered the house with his brothers.

"Knowing them something interesting has bound to have happened in the time we've been gone" D1 said half joking as he went inside with his brothers.


End file.
